Orates
Orates is an ocean planet in the Ikiw system. It's climate is hot and humid with occaisonal storms. There is some polar ice, but much less than Earth and Zuntine. The depths of the ocean extend from shallow seas to deep enough to form Ice VII. History (SATAN Timeline) -Orates is populated by fish and bacteria and stuff until -997860 when Delaro City takes off from Delaro and lands somewhere on the planet. -Not too long after and a group of friends play the game SATAN, which sends a bubble of destruction outwards in all directions at light speed. As Orates enters the Void, a large section of the planet is broken off by the entry. The world is covered in seas hundreds of kilometers deep, and they quickly start to evaporate as the planets atmosphere turns to fire from the destruction. In less than a day, the global ocean has evaporated away, leaving only a few small lakes and ponds. All ocean life is killed. The floating city of the Delarosians burns. Any people lucky enough to be indoors arent totally safe yet. As water level drops, the floating city gets closer and closer to the sea floor. Eventually, it hits the bottom. The sea floor becomes a hellish wasteland, covered in volcanoes and lava flows, with debris raining down from above. As the weeks and months go by, the planet begins to cool and the debris settles. The planet is left shattered, and the next few years become the hardest for the survivors in Delaro City (yes i know we're on Orates but the city is still called Delaro City because it used to be on Delaro). The smoke from all the impacts and volcanoes mixed with the leftover steam from the ocean turns into a toxic mess. The planet clouds over. Black rain pours from the sky. Temperature drops and the air is unbreathable. The survivors stay huddled indoors. They build bunkers for themselves to hide away in. But as the geothermal energy within Orates slows down, the bunkers that feed off if it become uninhabitable. Fortunately, the air has also cleared up after 5 or so years. The survivors venture outside of their bunkers and reclaim their city. -Things are desolate and hostile, water is scarce, the landscape is unforgiving, and the sun that once gave them light has flew off into the void, never to be seen again. They try to harness what nuclear fuel they have left combined with the nanobots left behind to rebuild their city. An automated industrial complex called the Factory springs up nearby, fueling and supplying the city with the power of nanobots. The swamps to the north are seeded with trees and the land around becomes lush. Farms sprung up to the southwest. The next three years are the golden age of Delaro City. But it goes downhill after that. Some say it was the nanobots malfunctioning and lashing out. Some say it was the lack of sunlight and stable energy. Some say the void simply drove everyone insane. Whatever happened, five years later, in the year -997847, the last Delarosian dies under a black, desolate sky. It is 13 years after the SATAN disaster occurred, in the year -997847, on the desolate wasteland that is Orates. Back in the universe, in a solar system orbiting a mysterious neutron star with an intelligent race on one of the planets known as the Dezudes, something happens. The expanding bubble of death reaches the system, destroying it an instant. Whats left is banished to the unforgiving void. Orbiting the neutron star is a dyson sphere known as the Sphere, controlled by a shady gang of androids and polyhedroids who seek to eliminate all other universes in the vast multiverse except for one. However, the entry to the void rocks the ship and the teleporters malfunction, sending the crew members to the distant planet of Orates. They are lost and confused, and meet another group of lost and confused weirdos. The Sphere locates a rift nearby, and abandons its solar system and the race of Dezudes to travel through it. They appear near Orates, almost slamming into the planet. The craft deploys a massive grabbing arm, and rips off a sizable chunk off of Orates. That chunk carries Delaro City and the two gangs of weirdos, and is extremely valuable to one of them. After beaming the crew members on board and reuniting them with their captain, and argument breaks out and they become distracted. 13 light years away, on the burning planet of Heaven (the one in the same system the Sphere used to be in, inhabited by the Dezudes), a young cherub girl hurries to escape the shattered world. She manages to escape, and engages the FTL drive, aiming towards Orates, her homeworld. However, a rift appears in front of her, and she has no time to react. The rift sends her near Orates, aimed directly at the Sphere. She again has no time to react and collides with the Sphere at FTL speeds. A blinding flash of light rings out across the void as both crafts are blown to shards. The wreckage from the collision rain down upon the chunk of land and Orates itself, decimating whatever was left. The Factory, still running autonomously despite being in poor condition for 5 years, undergoes a nuclear explosion from all the debris raining down. The nearby ruins of Delaro City are incinerated and buildings blown apart by the shockwave. The sheer force of the explosion is enough to break the floating island in half. History (First Timeline) History (First Timeline) History (First Timeline) -Orates was inhabited by nothing but fish until in 2020 when the Sharders appeared. They built up their own underwater city and it is currently 2120 for them. Category:Planet Category:Location